Moonlight Origins
by BakuraLover21
Summary: The Yugioh gang has finally gotten married and had children.But what will happen when their children grow up to be the sailor scouts! And how are they related to ancient Egypt! slight Au SailorMoonYuGiOh! crossover DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Summary: The yugioh gang has married and had children. But what will happen when the children grow up and are the sailor scouts! And how are they related to ancient Egypt and the moon kingdom! Find out more! slightly Au

Note: Here are the pairings for the story

Yami&Tea

Yugi&Sakura

Bakura&Raven

Ryou&Kuri

Duke&Ryoko

Seto&Isis

Marik(Yami)&Yura

Malik(hikari)&Sanura

Joey&Mai

Tristan&Serenity

Moonlight Origins

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Stars... stars of the galaxy can tell tales and secrets of the past. The constellations were created from the alignment of stars. They still live today and are special. Let's take a trip into the future, where the Earth aligned with the sun's orbit. Our story begins here, where a princess will be born.

June 31 : "Come on Tea, just one more push!" yelled Yami. Tea was on the verge of crying. The contractions tore through her body,sending pains within her. With a final push, Tea layed back against Yami. A baby cried in the room. "Congradulations, it's a girl."said the doctor. Yami and Tea were very happy. Their first born child; a child they would treasure forever. The nurse wrapped the little girl in a pink blanket and gently handed her to Tea. The baby burbled happily in her mother's arms. "What is her name?" asked the nurse. Tea exchanged looks with Yami before replying, "Serena, that's her name...Serena." The blond haired baby gazed at her mother with big blue eyes.

April 17:"Come on Sakura, you can do it!" yelled Yugi. Sakura was screaming for dear life. She couldn't wait for this experience to be over with. Finally, a cry was heard and Sakura relaxed. "It's a girl."said the doctor.Sakura let out a weak smile as the nurse handed her the bundle of joy. "Do you have a name for your daughter?" asked the nurse. Yugi replied," I think it should be Raye." The raven haired baby smiled as her big violet orbs twinkled with glee.

October 22: "Damnit Raven push!" yelled Bakura.Raven glared evilly at her husband. She was the one in pain and he didn't even so much as give her support.It was times like these when she just wanted to strangle him. Suddenly with a sharp yelp, a baby cried. Raven's body ached as she relaxed. "So, is it a boy?" asked Bakura. The doctor had a puzzled look on his face before saying,"Well...not quite." "Actually..." He lifted the baby up near his chest. Bakura gasped. The doctor gave the baby to the nurse. Bakura got up and ran over to the doctor,lifting him up by the collar."You told me that it was a boy!" Bakura yelled.The doctor had a fearful look on his face. "I...I...but my charts showed me that it was clearly a boy." "Well you better fix your Ra damn systems before you make the same mistake twice!" he yelled. A sound made Bakura turn around. There he saw Raven holding a little girl with blond hair and big blue eyes. Bakura walked over to his wife and stared at his child for the first time. The little girl giggled at her father's expression. The nurse nervously walked over to Bakura." Uhh..." Before she could ask for the name Bakura replied," Mina...yes Mina."

September 10: "It's alright sweetheart, your doing fine." said Ryou. He felt so bad that his wife Kuri was going through a lot of pain. He'd rather take the pain away from her, but he knew he couldn't. He just had to lead her through all the way. A gasp came from Kuri as she saw the doctor lift the baby. Suprisingly, the baby didn't cry or scream as they expected. Instead, the baby whimpered from the ice cold room. Ryou asked,"Is she okay? How come she's not crying?Can she breathe!" The doctor looked the girl over, then smiled and replied,"She's perfectly alright. She's breathing very well.I really don't know why she won't cry." The nurse wrapped the baby and handed her to Kuri. The nurse asked for a name. Ryou smiled and said,"I've always liked the name Amy."

December 5: "Ryoko your doing fine, hang in there!" yelled Duke. Ryoko was swearing every profanity that she could think of. She had hit her husband in the nose and chest a couple of times during the labour.Finally, a stern cry was heard.

"Here she is"said the doctor. Duke had a look of triumph on his face. The girl was carefully placed in Ryoko's arms. She was a little brunette with her father's green eyes. Duke wanted to scream with joy. He couldn't believe that his child inherited his eyes. Duke turned to face the nurse, who was smiling."Lita is her name."

Together, these babies will grow and learn knowledge unknown to them. They will soon find out about their past lives and the future that is to be. All hope is on them.

**Sorry everyone.That is just the introduction chapter. The next chapter should be longer and more revealing. I promise you all that you will like this story a lot. It took me a few months to come up with it and now it's finally here. BTW: My Minako's First Period story is going to be on hiatus for a while.sorry But don't worry,I should be able to get back to writing it.It's just that my sense of humor is coming and going and I just can't think of anything funny to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Serena Tsukino: Revised!

**Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon or its characters. Thanks!**

**Summary: The teens from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang have finally matured and married. But what will happen when their children turn out to be the sailor scouts? And how are they related to ancient Egypt?! Read and find out.**

**Chapter 2:** **Meet Serena Tsukino!** **(Revised!)**

Yami sighed as he sat on the front porch watching the sunset. So many things had happened since the Battle City tournament.

It worried him that those same events would repeat over again, but he doubted that. Surely this whole mishap was over and done with

and everybody had forgotten about it by now. Suddenly he jumped as a high pitched squeal caught his attention. He slowly stood up

and retreated towards the noise. As he walked into the room, he smiled as he saw his baby girl lying in her crib whimpering. He gently

picked her up and cradled her. "Shh... it's okay Serena."he whispered to the infant. He stroked her strands of blond hair and sighed.

_// "Tea...//_he thought._// "I wish you were here to help me raise our daughter together."// _Yami held the baby in front of him. Serena

looked up at him with big cerulean orbs and smiled. It was very clear that Serena loved her father dearly and would do just about

anything for him. Yami chuckled and patted the girl's bottom. As he placed her back in the crib, he couldn't help but feel like something

bad was going to happen. He shrugged it off and retreated to his bedroom for a long nap.

* * *

"Serena pay attention!"scolded Ms. Haruna. Serena blushed as snickering was heard throughout the classroom. "I'm sorry Ms.

Haruna, I promise it won't happen again."said Serena. Ms. Haruna sighed. "Serena if this keeps up I'm afraid I'm going to have to

phone your father." she said. "Please see me after class Ms. Tsukino."And with that, she turned on her heel back to the chalkboard.

Serena lowered her head on her desk. This was the fifth time today that she had spaced out. It was actually starting to become a habit.

She groaned mentally. Why would Ms. Haruna drag her father into this? I mean sure, not turning in homework, being tardy, and

sleeping in class was one thing, but having to actually call her father because of her insolence? The one thing she dreaded the most was

being put into effect. Oh, how she wished she could do better in school, but all of this was boring to her. The only thing that kept her

occupied was manga books, video games, magazines, and junk food. Unfortunately, there weren't any classes like that. Ughh, today

was going to be a rough day. She could feel it.

* * *

As the bell rang signaling that school was over, all of the students gathered their belongings and headed out the door. Serena sat

in her desk with her head hung low. Ms. Haruna sat at her desk shuffling papers. Finally, she stood up and walked over to Serena's

desk and sat next to her. She sighed. "Serena, do you realize was grade level you are in?" When she didn't respond, Ms. Haruna

continued. "You are in the 9th. Grade. This is your final year of junior high. You need to crack down and be more serious. You still

have to go to high school. The things you learn here will affect your work as you go on to 10th. Grade. High school is the ultimate in

education. This is testing you to see if you remember everything from junior high so that they can teach you more advanced lessons

under each subject. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" she asked. Serena merely nodded. Ms. Haruna placed a hand on her

shoulder, making Serena lift her head up. "Ms. Haruna... I... I understand. It's just that... well, It's just that these things just don't appeal

to me. I know that I'm supposed to learn these things, but I just can't. I guess I just have too much on my mind. I'm sorry, but I

promise that I'll try harder. For real this time." Ms. Haruna smiled and gripped her shoulder tenderly. "I know you're serious about this

Serena. I hope this discussion will help you improve on your study habits."she said. Serena smiled and glanced over at the clock. She

jumped. "Oh no! It's already 5:30!! My dad's gonna kill me!"

Serena grabbed her stuff. As she headed out the door, she heard Ms. Haruna call out to her. "Yes Ms. Haruna?"she asked. "Please

remember that I value your educational needs and love you as my student."she said. Serena smiled and nodded. "I will."

* * *

Serena picked at the food on her plate. Yami noticed Serena's intention of not eating, so he broke the silence. "Sweetie are you

alright? You haven't touched your glazed chicken. Are you feeling okay?" Serena placed her fork down. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired

that's all. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed early. Goodnight."she said and stood up and retreated to her room.

"Goodnight."Yami called out. Once she was out of sight, he sighed and carried the dishes into the kitchen._// "I wonder what's gotten _

_into her? Usually, she'd be asking for seconds of the chicken. Oh, well.//_

Yami settled on the couch in the den. He switched on the tv and flipped through channels. He glanced at the clock. 6:30. "Time

for the news."he muttered to himself.As he watched, suddenly they started talking about some new additions to the Egyptian exhibit at

Domino Museum. He turned the volume up a tad. _"Good evening Domino City. This is Reiko Nakamura on the scene. I'm _

_standing outside of Domino museum with head director and owner Mrs. Ishizu Kaiba, wife of famous CEO Seto Kaiba. Mrs. _

_Kaiba, please tell our viewers about your latest discovery."_ Yami gasped. Ishizu Ishtar, the once keeper of the Millennium

Necklace, married Seto Kaiba! How could this have happened? I mean, they hated each other. Yami diverted his attention back to the

screen._ "Thank you Ms. Nakamura. I have imported some new and rare artifacts from Egypt. Apparantly, their is more hidden _

_records of Egypt's past that have been hidden for centuries. It seems that the ancient nameless pharaoh,which by the way isn't _

_nameless anymore, had another secret bloodline that was unknown to history. We will have more information updated as soon _

_as we decipher these artifacts." "Thankyou Mrs. Kaiba. In other news..."_ Yami clicked the tv off. He sat there stiff and

emotionless. His breathing was laboured and his fist were balled up. What did she mean he had another bloodline? He tried to

remember anything from the past but to no avail. He stood up and decided to sleep on it. He would try and contact Ishizu later if

neccesary. Right now, sleep was calling him and he was desperate to answer.

**Alright, that's the end of chapter 2. I'll admit it, this was a very, very, very crappy chapter. I'm still brainstorming ideas for my story so don't panic. I am still taking requests for those of you who have read my bio. If you would like to message me, I will answer you back ASAP. Right now, I'm swamped with school work and I desperatly need to finish it. Anyway, see ya! - BL21**


End file.
